


America x Male Reader Smut

by SoulDuster98



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Smut, Uke America, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:49:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulDuster98/pseuds/SoulDuster98
Summary: America always fantasized about you doing naughty things to him, but sadly didn't think you were into guys. Turns out, he was worried for nothing and things get steamy!





	America x Male Reader Smut

POV.

His fingers sunk into the farthest depths of my tightest spot, a 

loud moan eliciting from my open mouth.

Drool ran down from my lips and his tongue lapped it up 

hungrily.

I panted out his name and he freed his fingers in order to 

push the tip of his dick to my throbbing entrance.

My name sounded out in a groan as he grasped my dripping 

cock and slowly pushed inside of me.

He said my name again, but it sounded strange and echoed 

everywhere.

Over and over my name left his mouth and with each call, I 

started to shake uncontrollably.

Why was it getting so bright?

 

Reader POV.

His beautiful blue eyes finally opened, darting around the 

room frantically before landing on me.

I let go of his shoulders.

He visibly relaxed and I shot him a questioning look.

Shaking his blonde hair out of his face, I noticed a blush 

starting to creep up to his cheeks.

His glasses were steamed from falling asleep on his arms, 

sliding down his slender nose as he looked up.

The teacher had long given up on waking him in class and I 

was glad that we sat in the far back of the room.

Again I tried to ask what was wrong, but he laughed 

obnoxiously and rushed out of the room when the bell rang 

out.

Sitting there, I closed my e/c eyes and sighed.

 

This wasn't the first time he's acted weird around me...

 

Normal POV.

The personification of America had rushed to the bathrooms 

as soon as the bell had rung.

Y/n was starting the drive him crazy.

It wasn't entirely his fault, Y/n couldn't help being sexy.

Alfred was just trying to deny the feeling he gets when the 

h/c male looks at him.

When he smiles, when he laughs...

How could he diminish those feelings?

America knew that his affections wouldn't be returned.

Why would they when y/n wasn't even gay?

Sadly, Alfred curled up in one of the stalls, his normally 

cheerful face covered in sorrow.

 

Normal POV.

Alfred started avoiding Y/n for the rest of the school week, 

making the 18 year old worried and somewhat hurt.

Why would his best friend ignore him?

They have been friends for three years.

Y/n was going to get to the bottom of this.

 

Reader POV.

I waited an hour after school since Alfred usually had football 

practice.

Leaning against the school gate, I finally caught sight of the 

blonde.

He looked more worn down than normal and dark circles 

hung under his eyes.

He dodged all the other jocks before making his way towards 

me, not seeming to notice my presence.

Rubbing his eyes tiredly, Alfred coincidentally bumped into 

my (broad, skinny, etc.) chest.

Looking up, his crystal orbs wavered upon realizing it was 

me.

Blushing quite profusely, he looked down, avoiding my 

confused gaze.

Being careful of my word choice, I spoke gently.

 

Alfred POV.

"Why have you been avoiding me? Did I do something?"

Y/n's question broke through my embarrassment and I shook 

my head violently, keeping my gaze fixed on a crack in 

the sidewalk.

He let out a sigh, of relief?

Or maybe he was irritated.

I didn't dare look up, but his hand came into my view as it 

bunched up a fistful of my shirt that stuck out from under 

my jacket.

He jerked his hand forward making my head fly up, now 

looking at his enraged face.

Gulping, I felt the sweat start forming as it dripped down the 

side of my forehead.

I must have looked frightened because he looked away, guilt 

showing on his face.

His grip on my shirt loosened, but didn't fully release it.

 

Reader POV.

I can't believe I had gotten so mad at him when I only wanted 

to find out why he was avoiding me.

Guilt crossed my features as I saw his scared face, my tight 

grip on his shirt losing its strength.

Turning my face, I tried to hide the blush that was rushing to 

my cheeks as he released a breath.

Since I had him at close proximity, his warm breath hit my 

chin, making me shudder.

Seeing my reaction, he turned away and coughed awkwardly 

into his hand.

I let go of his clothes and he stumbled back.

Reaching out, I caught him around the waist, noticing the 

small amount of pudge from constantly eating burgers.

I sometimes wondered how he was able to stay on the 

football team.

Gasping as I caught him, he pushed away and took a few 

steps back.

 

Alfred POV.

I didn't want to pull away from him , but I was startled when 

he started to blush as well.

He was slightly taller than me and looking up I saw how 

apologetic his e/c orbs seemed to be.

I was still embarrassed, but I couldn't seem to look away.

His eyes were so intimidating, keeping me entranced.

 

Reader POV.

He kept staring at me with this big clear eyes.

Hesitant, I took a small step towards him.

Relief filled me when he didn't move away, so being bold, I 

wrapped him in an embrace.

It just felt like the right thing to do.

He tensed slightly, but returned the hug.

"Please, tell me what's wrong."

I whispered reassuringly, rubbing his back in circles to relax 

him.

He sighed quietly as he leaned into me.

A barely audible sentence was muffled into my shoulder.

Softly lifting his chin I asked him to repeat what he said.

 

Alfred POV.

"I love you!"

It was blurted out before I could stop myself.

Instantly I regretted living at this point.

A sigh of relief blew gently across my face as he started 

laughing.

Taking that as a bad sign, I tried to pull away.

He must have realized that his laughing wasn't the right 

action.

Instead, he hugged me closer.

"Thank goodness, I thought it was something serious."

What?

"E-Eh? Dude I'm being serious!"

I struggled in his grasp.

Instead of responding with words, he freakin grabs my chin 

and kisses me right on the lips!

His lips were warm against my soft ones and I couldn't stop 

myself from pressing into them.

 

Reader POV.

I felt him start kissing me back, so tentatively I ran my tongue 

over his bottom lip.

He denied access to his mouth teasingly and I ran my hand 

up to the back of his head to roughly grab his hair.

He moaned needily, his lips parting for me to shove my 

tongue inside.

Capturing his moans, his tongue wrestled with mine.

Air was becoming essential.

We pulled away with gasping breaths, faces flushed.

Unconsciously, I had backed him up against the gate, 

trapping him.

I took notice of how he shook with pleasure, lowering my 

gaze to the growing bulge in his pants.

"You.....got hard from just a kiss?"

I was extremely bewildered, trying not to stare.

Waving his arms around, he frantically tried to find an 

explanation.

I already understood though.

Gripping his shoulders firmly, I grinned at him.

"I understand. Would you.....like some help?"

Smirking evilly, I cupped his pants and mentally screamed 

when he nodded hazily.

 

Normal POV.

Y/n and Alfred both had trouble walking back to Y/n' house 

without groping each other.

His home was closer and wasn't occupied by anyone else.

Opening the door, Y/n wasted no time in pushing America up 

against the door and started leaving hot kisses on his 

neck and face.

Groaning at the passion behind the touches, Alfred bit his 

bottom lip and tugged at Y/n's (long, short, etc) h/c hair.

He barely gasped out a command to get to a bed when Y/n 

grabbed his thighs and hoisted him up.

Wrapping his legs around the other male, Alfred felt hands 

grope his ass, squeezing roughly.

They continued to touch and kiss as they made their way to 

the bedroom.

Tossing him onto the bed, Alfred bounced as his back met 

the mattress.

The bed dipped as Y/n crawled on top of him, tossing his 

shirt somewhere before running his hands under the 

American's shirt.

Stripping Alfred of his jacket and t-shirt, Y/n ran his hands 

around the body in front of him.

Stopping at America's nipples, he gave them a good pinch.

Alfred arched his back and jolted from the new sensation.

He suppressed a groan when Y/n lent down and enveloped 

one of the pink buds into his warm mouth.

He rolled it around gently with his teeth, occasionally lapping 

at it with his tongue.

Using the back of his hand, Alfred tried to muffle the moans 

that spilled from his bruised lips.

One exceptionally loud moan was drawn out when Y/n 

ground their hips together.

Reaching his belt, Y/n tore of Alfred's pants along with his 

own.

Visible tents protruded from their boxers.

Cupping the bulge outside Alfred's American flag boxers, Y/n 

took those off too and slid down his body.

Placing a loving kiss to the tip, Y/n engulfed the entire 

appendage.

He sucked harshly, running his tongue along the base.

Alfred threw his head back, screaming in sudden pleasure.

Only when Y/n focused on a vein he had found did Alfred 

release inside the moist cavern covering his dick.

He unconsciously grabbed the male's head to keep him in 

place and Y/n happily drank everything.

When the country finally calmed down, he realized his 

mistake.

Sitting up, Alfred saw the other swallow and his entire body 

flushed at the sensual sight.

He was at a loss for words while Y/n took his time removing 

the rest of his clothes.

Blue eyes glanced down at a very large erection, wondering 

if that would even fit inside him.

He nervously looked back up into e/c irises, catching the 

others gaze.

Y/n stroked his cheek, asking silent permission to continue.

Nodding hesitantly, Alfred let Y/n lay him down and kissed 

him passionately.

Reaching over to the bedside dresser, Y/n's (pale, tan, etc) 

hand grabbed the lube.

"I don't have any condoms…”

The one above him mumbled.

Alfred shook his head, urging the male to continue.

Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Y/n 

gently pressed a digit into America, his other hand 

stroking Alfred’s dripping cock.

The walls around his finger tightened as it advanced further.

Looking up, Y/n saw how Alfred’s features scrunched up in 

discomfort.

Y/n went back to sucking his cock, thrusting the finger inside 

him vigorously.

Alfred immediately forgot about the foreign feeling in his ass 

and focused on the stimulation of Y/n’s mouth.

Soon a second finger joined the first, only a slight pressure 

being felt.

After scissoring and adding a third finger, Alfred was 

desperate to have Y/n’s dick inside him.

He whined silently when the appendages were removed, but 

paused when something hot and hard pressed up against his 

small hole.

Making sure Alfred wasn’t having second thoughts, Y/n 

pulled the American up to sit on his lap.

If Alfred still wanted this, he would have to do it himself.

America got the idea, but was embarrassed to be this close 

to the male.

Said male grabbed both of Alfred’s cheeks and spread them, 

pressing the tip of his hardness to the twitching hole located 

there.

He waited for Alfred to move himself, pushing the member 

slowly inside.

His blue eyes squeezed shut in pain, but going slow, Y/n’s 

dick filled him.

They stayed locked together, unmoving.

Alfred’s breathing was uneven, trying to regain his breath 

and bare with the pain.

A hand gripped his manhood, trying to ease that pain.

Soft kisses melted the tension in his shoulders, moving to his 

lips.

They kissed softly, sharing their feelings.

Y/n went to move his hand back to America’s ass, pulling his 

body up so only the tip stayed inside.

He pushed back down slowly, letting Alfred get used to the 

full feeling.

After a few more gentle thrusts, a shock of pleasure shot 

through Alfred as Y/n struck his prostate.

His head shot up, eyes wide and mouth open to let out a 

moan.

Focusing on that spot, Y/n drove deeper inside of him, visible 

hand prints already forming on his plump cheeks from 

gripping so hard.

Yet, there was no pain from that.

Nearing the edge, Y/n brought his hand up to stroke the dick 

between them, driving Alfred over.

He released on their chests, his walls tightening around Y/n’s 

member.

Y/n moved to swallow the rest of his moans as he held 

Alfred’s hips in place, releasing inside of him.

Trying to bring back the oxygen they had lost during their 

lovemaking, Y/n slipped out and laid them both down.

Alfred instantly curled up and passed out.

Grinning at the cute sight, Y/n cleaned up between Alfred’s 

thighs and covered them both with the crumpled blankets.

He let the satisfied feeling of climax wash over him as he fell 

asleep beside his new lover.

 

*Extended*

Alfred grumbled angrily as he sat on a pillow at the kitchen 

table.

A plate stacked with food was placed in front of him as an 

apology, but he shot a glare to the other male.

“It wasn’t that bad was it?”

Y/n asked, a playful smirk hiding behind his look of concern.

Alfred huffed, crossing his arms.

“Just wait till I top you, then you’ll see.”

 

“Eh!?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed this pretty explicit, but sexy story.


End file.
